1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus in a tape player, and more specifically, to a novel mechanism capable of not only generally reducing force required for operations including eject of a cassette, fast feeding and rewinding of a tape in a tape player, but also being formed smaller and thinner in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally required to push forward and draw back a head plate with respect to a tape pack in order to put the tape player in reproducing playing mode or release it from the mode.
Conventionally, there have been proposed various mechanisms of the above type. However, such conventional mechanisms have generally been arranged so that the operations for forward and rearward displacement of the head plate have to be manually done, thus having such a disadvantage that their operation is somewhat troublesome.
Further, operations such as eject of a cassette, fast feeding and rewinding of a tape are substantially requisite in those tape players. Particularly in the conventional mechanisms, it is necessary to operate the head plate so as to release it from the play mode every time before doing other operations. Therefore, manual force has repeatedly been required for carrying out such operations. Additionally, it should be noted that such operational force has to be large enough to compress a spring provided for returning each operational member. Then, the conventional mechanisms have been inconvenient because a fairly large manual force has had to be applied repeatedly for respective operations. The head plate and its operational member are usually disposed in a rear portion of the tape player, and on the other hand, the ejecting means, the fast feeding means and the rewinding means are disposed in a front portion of the tape player, so as to keep a positional balance between those operational means as well as in the whole body of the tape player and to allow the tape player to be formed compact in size. With this arrangement, to operate the head plate by means of the ejecting means, the fast feeding means or the rewinding means which are disposed in the opposed position to that of the head plate, linkage means should be provided all over the tape player thus to be extremely complicated and large in size. Therefore, the object of making the tape player smaller and thinner could not be attained.
In this connection, it was proposed to carry out operation of the head plate and other operations by means of an operational means such as an electromagnetic plunger without requiring manual force. However, since the force required for the above operations is so large as explained above the plunger also has to have a large capacity. Therefore, there occur problems not only that the plunger comes out large but also that an electric circuit, etc. for controlling the plunger has to be arranged to bear such a large capacity.